Sleepovers, Sleepwalking, sleeptalking
by the-girl-who-waited56
Summary: Sonny wont give up till SR and MF are BFFS! So its time for a sleepover! Some people will have fun and let lose some will be shy and keep to themselves who knows! Rated K  cuz I am sleepy! Read and Review CHANNY!
1. Sleepover

This is it, the first annual Condor Studios Sleepover! I have been looking forward to this for weeks, but I don't know how my cast mates are taking the news. They don't like it when I have a great idea even though after the experience they think it's so much fun. I mean why do they ever doubt me? It wasn't hard convincing Mr. Condor, but not so much my cast.

_Flashback:_

"_Guys we can't keep doing this! Do you ever get tired of the fighting?"_

"_Sonny, when are you going to learn that we will not get along any time soon?" Tawni is always on my case!_

"_Yea," Zora said, "since camping and peace picnics didn't work don't you think its time to give up? Plus, its fun seeing the look on Chip and the rest of the drama snobs faces when we take away their hair product. Good times!"_

"_Well Sonny Munroe doesn't give up!" Ok I don't know if I did that on purpose, but it sounded a lot like Chad. Wait a second, I HAVE A GREAT IDEA! "Lets have a Mack Falls and So Random sleepover!"_

"_No we are not doing that!" Chad yelled, wait, where did he come from?_

"_Fine, well I'm going to Mr. Condor."_

"_Fine, but he won't agree to it."_

"_Good"_

"_Good"_

"_So are we good?"_

"_We are soo good"_

_Flashback done._

They couldn't stop me! Nobody wanted to help get decorations, food, or activities, so I had to do it all by myself. Not to toot my own horn, but TOOT! It looks amazing! We have karaoke, truth or dare, would you rather, and spin the bottle. Other games will probably just pop in my head.

When Tawni and I decided to go shopping for some pajamas, one of my other awesome ideas came to me.

"Hey Tawn, we should take Zora shopping with us! I can see that she likes, Jake, the new kid at the falls."

"Sonny, I don't want Zora getting us kicked out of a store again! The Wal-Mart across the street already banned us when Zora wanted to take the bikes for a joy ride around the store."

"Give her another chance! She is still a girl, and probably wants Jake to notice her, can we please take her?" I gave her the best puppy dog face a girl could make.

"Fine! We can take her because she needs a lot of help from me."

As soon as she said those words I found the nearest air vent, and climbed to Zora's "dressing room." When she saw me Zora started screaming her head off! Wow, I scared the biggest prankster of all time. I deserve a metal!

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING UP HERE?" Zora screamed

"Tawni and I are going shopping for pajamas, and since a certain someone will be there we thought we would help you out by looking HAWT at the sleepover."

"What certain someone is going to be there that is so special to me! I mean the only person my age on Mackenzie Falls is Jake…" It was so cute how Zora blushed at his name. This is big for her!

"Well I know you have a crush on Jake, so an even better reason to come shopping with us!" Giving her the signature Sonny Munroe grin.

"Okay, but nothing pink! Its way to girly for me, and don't tell anybody about Jake, I really like him so please don't mess this up." Zora pleaded

"Yea Yea why does everyone think I'm going to mess everything up! I mean it is a sad day when a young lady cant help two people fall in love without being accused of messing everything up." With that I was out of the vents ready to shop it up!

**Heyy guys wats up! Please review and share ideas! My tenth reviewer wil be put in the next chapter so review my people!**

**Sonny: They are not your people, they are the readers!**

**Me: Ok than review my readers! Better?**

**Sonny: Yep!**

**Me: Chad is right Diva!**

**Sonny: Be that way!**

**Me: Sonny I was kidding! Ughh! Just review!**


	2. Karaoke time

**Heyy guys wats up! Please review and share ideas! I have gotten really nice reviews and it seriously makes me want to write a lot! Now WHO LUVED SONNY WITH A SECRET? It was amazing! The story is in Sonny's point of view and I will tell you when that changes.**

**Me: Hey mom can I have swac for my birthday?**

**Mom: um no**

**Me: Christmas**

**Mom: Umm no**

**Me: do I own Demi lovato?**

**Mom: No she is a person!**

**Me: WHY CAN' I GET ANYTHING I WANT?**

**Tee hee! I'm not spoiled! So now Chapter 2**

Today is shopping day! Zora is still not happy about coming, because Tawni wants to go into EVERY store, and I'm not over exaggerating! She just went into Home Depot, and came out with 3 things of paint, and the covering for the floors. I wonder what she plans on doing with that. Maybe she just came up with a game for the sleepover!

"Heyy guys, I really love hanging out with you, but can we please go pick out our pajamas?" Zora pleaded. Well Tawni has been to everywhere, but to go get what we came to the mall for!

"Yea, Zora is right! I'm going to go to Victoria's secret and get some PINK slouchy pants in light blue and where a blue and lime green tank top, what about you Tawn?" I can't wait to see Chad's face when I walk in rocking the comfy casual look. Wait why am I talking about Chad? Ugh!

"Well I got these pink pajama pants with hearts on them, and a tank that says I heart me!"

"Isn't that the truth? Well I am wearing solid purple shorts and a tank that says the weird one in big yellow letters." Ok why is everyone wearing a shirt that states their personality! What's next Chad's shirt says conceded jerk, Nico Mr. Smooth, and Grady I like cheese? Am I the only normal person?

When we were done shopping Tawni dropped Zora off at her house, and told her to be ready by 6 so we could make a grand entrance together.

"Zora and Jake are going to make the cutest couple ever! I already made up cute names like Jora, Zake, or Zoeakea!"

"I like Zake better, but where did u come up with Zoeakea?" Tawni looked at me with a confused expression on her face.

"I am a comedian, I thought it was funny!"

By the time we stopped talking about Zora and Jake it was time to go pick up Zora! We ran to my room as fast as our legs could take us, speed dressed, put on a little blush, tied our hair in a pony tail, and hopped in the car. To our surprise we got to Zora's house right on time! Zora said bye to her mom and walked towards the car. She looks amazing! She wasn't wearing any makeup because her mom thinks 13 is too young, but she was wearing the natural look that fits her perfectly, and hair where in two pig tails. Jake is going to love how she looks tonight!

"Heyy guys, so do you think I can impress Jake tonight?" Zora asked.

"Of course, you look ah-mazing! Almost as hawt as I look!" Tawni said then fixed her hair. Typical Tawni, anyway when we got to Stage 3 we all looked in the mirror one last time, and walked towards the door. When we got there we walked together with our arms linked and walked in slow motion. We struck a pose in the door frame, while Josh, the mail guy blew a huge fan towards our faces, and our ponytails blew in the wind.

Yep we got everybody's attention. Including some special guys.

"Ok now that everyone is here we can finally start the games! Let's vote we can either play karaoke or truth or dare. Who wants to do karaoke?" Everyone raised their hand so no need in counting! "Since everyone wants to do karaoke, who wants to go first?" Now nobody raises their hand! "Ok well lets chose by favorite color, whose favorite color is blue?" Chad and Jake's hand shot up, while Zora and I blushed.

"Well, pick a number between one and ten." I stated

"Five" Jake announced

"Two" Chad said

"My answer was six so that means Jake you are up first." I glanced at Zora and she smiled. I wonder if Jake can sing.

"Hey I will be singing Give Love a try by Nick Jonas. Zora, can you turn the music on?" Jake asked her with a smile. Tawni started silently clapping, we both mouthed GO to Zora and she got up and pressed play.

_You, you're like driving on a Sunday_

_You, you're like taking off on Monday_

_You, you're like a dream_

_A dream come true_

_I, just a face you never notice_

_Now, I'm just trying to be honest with myself_

_With you, with the world_

_You might think I'm a fool_

_For falling over you_

_So tell me what can I do to prove to you_

_That its not so hard to do_

_Give love a try one more time_

_Cause you know that I'm on your side_

_Give love a try one more time _

Ok I don't know if anyone noticed that he was looking at Zora the whole time! It was so cute, and Zora is now a deep shade of red and so is Jake! Ok now it was Chad's turn to sing, and he looked amazing in a black scoop neck tee, and light blue long pants. They were the same color as his eyes which when he got in the spotlight both of his eyes sparkled. I think I was melting inside, and I'm not going to be in denial with myself anymore.

"Um I think I'll sing find your love by Drake. Zora while your up there can you press play?"

_I'm more than just an option_

_Refuse to be forgotten_

_I toke a chance with my heart_

_And I feel it taking over_

_I better find your loving_

_I better find your heart_

_I better find your loving\_

_I better find your heart_

_I better find you loving _

_I better find your all I want and nothing's gonna tear us apart_

_Too many times I've been wrong_

_I guess being right takes to long_

_I'm done waiting _

_So ill give my love to you_

The music shut off and everyone started clapping! He comes over and sits next to me with a huge grin on his face.

"So what did you think? Pretty good huh?"

"Not bad for jerkthrob." I said while giving him a gentle nudge.

"Well, it's not like you could do better!" Chad challenged. Ok then let's prove him wrong, shall we?

"You haven't heard anything yet!" I hopped on stage while Zora and Tawni gave me big thumbs up! They are the only people that have heard me sing, so now its time to show everyone what I was made of! I sang Behind Enemy Lines by Demi Lovato.

_And I feel, I feel a deep connection_

_And I think that we might be on to something_

_And I know its something special seeing you here is not coincidental_

_Well I've been walking walking behind enemy lines_

_And I've been fighting fighting from the other side_

_I've been saying I won't fall this time_

_But now I'm walking within enemy lines_

_See I was trying to be everything you weren't expecting _

_All I ever wanted was to try and keep you guessing_

_But I'm falling way to fast_

_I just want this love to last forever_

_Every time I feel this way oh something's changed _

_For the better_

_Well I've been walking walking behind enemy lines_

_And I've been fighting fighting from the other side_

_I've been saying I won't fall this time_

_But now I'm walking within enemy lines_

I got a standing ovation with my singing. I ran over and sat by a speechless Chad, who was still looking at the stage.

"I think I did do better!" He looked at me and smiled, and then I did something horrible, I looked in his eyes, and I was drowning. Luckily Zora came at the right time and dragged me towards me and Tawni's dressing room. Tawni was already there waiting for us.

"Thanks for pulling me out of there. I got lost in Chad's eyes, again." Now it was my turn to turn red.

"No problem, but did you notice how Jake was looking at me the whole time while he was singing! The song was called, "Give Love a Try" so what is that suppose to mean?" Zora questioned

"Ugh! How obvious is this! Think of the title, him singing it to you, HE LIKES YOU BACK!" Tawni said like it was obvious, which it was.

"Really? So what do I do now?"

"Get to know him and show that you like him back! We don't go back home until Sunday night so you have a lot of time."

"Wow, Sonny you give great advice, but one day you should use it on Chad." I hate it when Zora does that to me! I hate to say it but she is right. Well like I said we have until Sunday night to make it right so I see no reason we can't give it a try.

_Coming Soon:_

"_I think Kelly and Zora will be great friends!"_

"_So next is Truth or dare"_

"_Do we really need to do this?"_

"_I really like you."_

**HAHAHA cliff hanger! I wanted to say a special thanks to**

**KellyNelly123: she was the first reviewer and I loved her so much she and chadsonville will be in my next chapter**

**ZoraChannyTwilight4ever: That was the best review I have ever gotten and that made me want to work all day on the second chapter.**

**I LUV ALL MY REVIEWS! If you have any ideas for the story don't be shy! Tell me cuz I want this story to be veryy long at least 12 chapters THANKS AGAIN!**

**Evann**


	3. Truth or Dare

**Heyy guys wats up! Please review and share ideas! I have gotten really nice reviews and it seriously makes me want to write a lot! I am so sorry for not updating in a while but today on August 1****st**** I got my SWAC script and Here We Go Again CD signed by Demi herself! I met her manager and he got it for me, when we he gave them back to me I started crying! DON'T LAUGH I LUV DEMI!**

**Kellynelly123= Kelly**

**Chadsonville= Sally**

**Me: Hey mom can I have swac for my birthday?**

**Mom: um no**

**Me: Christmas**

**Mom: Umm no**

**Me: do I own Demi lovato?**

**Mom: You just got an autograph what else do you want?**

**Me: UMM TO BE ON SWAC WITH DEMI**

**Mom: UGHHH!**

**Tee hee! I'm not spoiled! So now Chapter 3**

Okay well I don't mean to brag, but this is going to be the best sleepover in the history of sleepovers! So far we have been getting along, but up next is truth and dare. Honestly, I don't know what the heck is going to happen tonight! Jake and Zora are warming up to each other! Now don't think like that! They are talking all the time and Zora's flirting is not that bad. Tawni is so proud of her! Anyway Chad and I have been doing a lot of fine fine good good fights like usual, I don't think anything has changed. Nico is always hitting on Penelope, and Chloe looks interested in Grady. Weird right? No offense to Grady, but what is wrong with her!

"Hey kids!" a booming voice was coming closer. Who would be at the studio at 11:00 at night? Then a big shadow came, and it turned out to be a rat, but after the rat moved Mr. Condor came with 2 girls on each side. They were new because I have never seen them before.

"So kids I have a surprise for you! Mackenzie Falls and So Random will have a guest star for the week. Randoms you will have Kelly as your rising star, and Falls you will get Sally. Now start bonding!" he said with a fake smile at the end, and told his assistant to fire the girl that talked bad about Dakota.

"Hi guys, I'm Sonny, and I'm really looking forward to working with you Kelly." Of course I was the first to introduce myself. Who else was going to do it?

"Hey, I'm Zora!" Apparently Zora was going to introduce herself as well.

"Hi I'm Kelly, but I guess you already know my name because Mr. Condor said it." I think that Kelly and Zora will be great friends! Kelly looked super cute in light pink cheer shorts and a purple lace tank that complemented her dark skin. She was like a mixture of Tawni and Zora.

"Ok now that we all know each other we need another girl randoms meeting, so new girl lets go!" Wow Tawni is so nice towards Kelly.

As we walked towards our dressing room we passed Jake which was coming out of Nico and Grady's dressing room. Jake and Zora exchanged a "hi" then it went silent, and then they said "bye". Wow Zora very smooth, but Kelly on the other hand totally saw the sparks between them and winked at Zora. They both laughed while we entered the room. I plopped down on the couch while Tawni sat down next to me with a flashlight while she clapped twice and the lights where out.

"Welcome Kelly to our sacred meetings. Since you are new at this sleepover there are a couple of rules. Whatever happens in this dressing room stays in this dressing room! Understand?" Tawni said while shinning the flashlight in her face.

"She is starting to freak me out!" Kelly scream whispered in Zora's ear.

"Just get use to it! Tell you what, after Tawni swears you in lets go into the vents!" Zora whispered back. Kelly gave her a questioning look. "Trust me you will love it better than down here." Kelly shook her head yes while Tawni continued.

"A few more rules, don't touch my stuff, don't even think about stealing Devon from me, and we can be great friends." Tawni finished FINALLY!

"I promise I will not touch your stuff or steal your man." Kelly said while giving Zora a weird signal.

"Lets go, and run!" Zora screamed

"Wait, where are you guys going?" I screamed

"Just the usual Zora stuff, and I'm bringing Kelly. See what the guys are saying about us."

"Peace out Suckahs!" Then Zora and Kelly disappeared. Now I am stuck with Tawni. Not that it's a bad thing. I love my Tawni Hart, but I wanted to hang with Kelly too.

"Now that they are gone, we can brainstorm ideas about getting you to kiss Chad."

"We are not alone. Right Zora and Kelly?"

"Right!"

"And secondly what! I know that you know that I like Chad, but do we have to kiss now?" Ok, I really want to kiss Chad. Really badly, every time we get close to each other I want him to kiss me like he has always wanted to, then we would officially become Channy.

"Well operation Channy is now underway. We are about to play truth or dare so I know exactly what to give for dares." Tawni has a devilish smile on her face, I don't think I should go along with this. She looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"Trust me! Sonny, have I ever led you to wrong decision? You know what, don't answer that!"

As we walked back into the prop house I saw that Sally and the Mackenzie falls cast where getting along just fine. Zora and Kelly graced us with their presence by sliding down the slide giggling. Not only am I a matchmaker, but I'm a friend maker. Plus, I haven't messed anything up lately. I am just so proud of myself! Now, its time for me to introduce the next game to the peoples.

"Okay guys now that karaoke is done, the next game we are going to play is truth or dare. Since everyone wants to sit next to another cast mate we will put a random in between two falls understood? Great, NOW MOVE!" I screamed very loud! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Evil laugh makes everything better! "Now that everyone is in there spots truth or dare will start with Sally!"

"Ok Umm Marta, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Well I dare you to lick the floor!" Sally, Kelly, and Zora started laughing.

"Fine, but I hope you randoms have cleaned the floor before we came here."

"EWWWWWW!" Marta screamed while grabbing her toothbrush, and running towards the bathroom.

"Since Marta ran screaming, lets have Zora go next." I announced

"Lets see my next target… I mean person is Chad. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth, it seems less painful."

"What is the question that you do not want people to ask you in this game?"

"If I like Sonny, because you all know that we are just friends."

"That like each other!" Nico finished.

SILENCE FROM CHAD

"Okay why don't we go to the next person shall we." My voice was shaking when I said it. I feel so stupid! "Grady, pick a Mack Falls person."

"Jake, Truth or Dare?

"Truth."

"When did you have your first kiss?"

"Actually, I haven't had my first kiss yet."

"ohmigod! That is so hawt!" I heard Zora whispered in Kelly's ear. I couldn't help but silently giggle. I'm glad Jake didn't here me because he might think that I'm laughing at him. I looked over at Tawni, and she nodded her head.

"I'll go next! Since I am the prettiest one here! Sonny, Truth or Dare?

"Dare!"

"I dare you and Chad to go in the closet for 5 minutes."

Chad was excited in the eyes, but nervous everywhere else. Just can't resist this Sonny. I have really been around Chad to much because I'm acting like him! Tawni and Devon shoved us in the closet, turned the lights off, and shut the door.

"Time starts now!" Tawni shouted through the door.

"Uh, hi!" It was pretty awkward in there at first. I smiled at him, and he smiled back. That was a start.

"Hey. Well since we are going to be in here for a little while lets use it to our advantage." Chad said with his eyebrows raised.

"Well, tell me a little about yourself. That shouldn't be hard, you did make a movie about it." We both laughed, and I swear I saw Zora and Kelly crawling in the vent.

"Lets see, my favorite color is blue, my favorite TV show is not my own I actually like Meal or No Meal because my sister is on it, and I love going to Lakers games. What about you?"

"My favorite color is yellow and orange, my favorite TV show will always be So Random I liked it before I was on it, my real name is Allison, and I love going to the beach to watch the sun, and play in the water."

"Why am I not surprised Munroe."

"How do you think I got my nickname Sonny?"

"Time is up!" Tawni shouted. WHY DOES FIVE MINUTES GO BY SO FAST! As we stepped out of the closet I couldn't help but think that operation Channy might work.

_Coming Soon:_

"_Would you rather time!"_

"_Bye Sally wish you well!"_

"_Kelly, what are you doing!"_

"_Heyy Jake!"_

**Hello people! Evann here and I wanted to say that I honestly love my reviewers! You guys are awesome! I wanted to dedicate this chapter to the real Kelly. KellyNelly123 I LOVE YOU! Anyway school is coming closer, but even with school I will update! May Sonny be with you!**


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

**Hey guys Evann here and I decided to make chapter 4 your chapter! So I want all o you to send as many "Would you rather" questions so I can put it in the next chapter! REMINDER! Don't just say Sonny and Chad please think about Nico and Grady, Chasity, Devon, Tawni, the new almost couple Zora and Jake, Ferguson, Marta, and our new people Kelly and Sally I will use as many as I can to make this a long fun chapter or you! Thanks so much and may Sonny be with you. But mist importantly..**

**PEACE OUT SUCKAHS!**

**(Tee Hee that was SO RANDOM!)**

**I am so funny!**

**Love,**

**Evann**


	5. Would You Rather

**Okay you guys are the best readers ever! I got people to respond to my would you rather questions, and it only took over night to get A LOT to use in the story! You guys are literally amazing! But there are a few things I want to clear up.**

**If you are wondering I am a girl! My mom gave me a guy name with an extra "n"**

**evanN see! I am not mad at all I get that a lot! So don't feel guilty or what not as long as you don't tease me I won't go off on you! **

**Special Shout Out to ZoraChannyTwilight4ever YOU ARE AWESOME! She gave me a "would you rather" question for almost each character! HOPE UK IS AS AWESOME AS YOU! Also tell you 5 yr old sister I said HI!**

**Me: So Sonny do I own you?**

**Sonny: NO**

**Me: Do I own your show?**

**Sonny: Which one?**

**Me: Both**

**Sonny: Yes!**

**Me: OH MY GOSH REALLY?**

**Sonny: NO! HAHA!**

**Me: I want to say I hate you, but I can't **

**Here is chapter 4**

Operation Channy, I love our couple name so much! It's so cute. Now that it is underway everybody is on the board. Well not exactly everyone just Tawni, Zora, and Kelly, but that is enough! Since we haven't even spent the first night here, our Random girls have a lot of time to get this together. We also have a secret project that Zora doesn't know about, operation Zake. You can already tell that Devon is about to crack if he sees Tawni one more time. I think Chad likes me as well, but just to be sure I have my two favorite spies on the job, you guessed it Kelly and Zora, best in the business. Get this, in Zora's "dressing room" of course I'm talking about the vents, she has spy gear, and different black outfits. Luckily, Kelly and Zora are the same size! Lately, those spies have been inseparable; they even go to the bathroom together! I know what you're thinking, but no not like that!

Why don't I feel you in on what has been happening. Chad has been staring at me a lot. I can tell when someone is staring or glaring and he was definitely staring. We are still having our fights, but as we say it we get closer to each other, then look in each others eyes, and when we are about to kiss Zora will pull me away, and Sally pulls Chad away. That has only happened about two times, but ZORA WON"T LET HIM KISS ME!

She says that it will only make the rest of the pack upset because they have it all planned out! WELL IF YOU DON'T MIND, HURRY UP!

Zora and Jake keep flirting, but neither one of them makes a first move. It's very annoying! Tawni and Devon are getting closer to each other! Tawni tripped, and fell into his arms just like the movies! Honestly I did not expect so many couples at the sleepover. Now it's almost time to play would you rather, and Nico and Grady are so ready. Nico has been hitting on Marta… again, and Chasity likes Grady. Now Grant can stop teasing Grady about not having a girl friend. Uh Oh Tawni is coming with an "our dressing room, now summon the spies" look. I nodded.

"Do you want to fall because Demi Lovato will catch you because she wouldn't change a thing with Joe, because they make a cute couple. JEMI ROCKS!" I shouted. That was our saying to summon the spies. **(I luv Demi and Joe as a couple and "Catch Me" and "Wouldn't change a thing" is my favorite songs) **

Everyone started staring at me, just a little awkward.

"You know what? It is a sad day when a young lady can't yell out random things in a crowded room. You people should be a shamed of yourselves. SHAME ON YOU!" When people where still staring at me, I decided to take a one way trip to my dressing room. As soon as I got there Zora feel from the sky, and landed on her feet. While Kelly landed face first on the couch, screaming as she came down.

"Kelly, what are you doing!" Zora yelled, "We are supposed to be spies not elephants!"

"Did you forget that I this is my first day as a spy!" Kelly snapped back.

"Yea I did… o well!" Zora said while Kelly rolled her eyes and sighed.

"So Tawni, why did you want me to call everyone in here, was there an emergency, Chad said something about me, or Zora and Jake finally confessed their feelings." I was really hopping it was the second choice.

"No Sonny I just wanted to say hi to everyone! Note the sarcasm. I called you guys in here because we are about to play "Would you rather" and we need a plan for operation Channy, and Zake." Tawni explained.

"Wait a second, what is operation Zake?" Zora asked with a confused look on her face.

"Oh, its what I want Zac and Vanessa's boy's name. Anyway I think we need to include Nico, Grady, Ferguson, and Devon on these plans. If we use them we have inside sources that can ask Chad questions, and Zake." Tawni winked at us. Zora looked at us with a scowl on her face. She is probably so confused, it's very amusing.

"I'll go ask them. Don't worry I got this!"

"Which is exactly why I am worried." Kelly returned.

I started walking backwards out of my dressing room glaring at Tawni and Kelly, who were still laughing at me. I only walked a few steps outside of the room until bumped into someone, and fell on the ground.

"Watch it!"

"Oh I'm so sorry Chad."

"It's okay, why do we always bump into each other and end up like this."

I noticed that we were on top of each other with my hands on his chest. My face was hovering over his.

"Oh haha!" I laughed as I climbed off of him, Chad was laughing as well. It was weird at first, but then while we were laughing it off it felt like nothing.

"So what game are we doing next? It's getting pretty boring in the prop house, because the girls aren't there. They are to busy talking about Demi and Joe's relationship. Which by the way, you look almost exactly like her." Chad replied.

"I have been getting that a lot, and it's a great complement because she is beautiful! So what do you think about her?"

"Well she is hot."

"So that means you think I'm hot, because I do look like her right?"

"I-I mean yea you look like her, but not the same as her. Oh look at the time I should be going. See you later!" He winked and sped walked down the halls.

That was fun teasing him. His eyes turned from pools of blue to ice blue just by asking him that question. Tawni is right maybe he does like me. Channy is sounding better and better. Well since Chad said that its boring in the prop house might as well start the game. As soon as I got there it looked like Sally was flirting with Grady making Chloe jealous. Wow what are with these girls. I was just happy for Sally's sake that she wasn't flirting with Devon or else Tawni would've been mad!

"Okay guys the next game we are going to play is Would you rather. Plus at the end there will be a little surprise for you. Now get in a circle and the person being asked comes to the middle. Ok? Nico you will be in the middle first. Good, now let's get this

game started!"

"Well I have a good one," Ferguson started, "would you rather eat dog poop or make out with a hobo?"

"Neither, but if I have to chose I would make out with the hobo, is long as it's a girl and a hot one at that. Now Zora you are in the mush center." Nico replied.

"Would you rather eat dirt or watch Mackenzie Falls?" Nico asked

"Anything but that cheesy melodrama, I would eat a person alive before watching it again." Zora stated while the Mackenzie Falls cast looked scared. We randoms were use to her weirdness.

"Chad, would you rather dye your hair pink, or run around naked?" Zora asked

"Run around naked, my hair is priceless!" Then he looked at me with a smirk on his face, Uh Oh! "Sonny, would you rather kiss a pig or lick the floor?"

"Kiss a pig, they give great kisses!" Everyone was staring at me. "What, I kissed one when I worked on a farm. Sally your next! Would you rather eat 20 cans of tomato juice or a liter of prune juice?"

"Twenty pounds of tomato soup, I love soup! I want Kelly to go next, would you rather be locked in a room with a tiger or with Jedward music playing through the speakers?"

"Listen to the Jedward music, Ice Ice Baby! Next is Portlyn, would you rather dye your hair green permanently or change your name to dog face?" Kelly asked

"Change my name to dog face because I may not have a hot name, but just look at me, extra cute! Jake you are my next victim would you rather be on So Random or Mackenzie Falls?"

"Stay on Mack Falls because I like being So Random's rivals. Tawni would you rather burn all your clothes or wear moco coco moco lipstick?"

"Burn my clothes I need new ones anyway! I WILL ALWAYS CHOSE COCO MOCO COCO! Zora would you rather leave So Random to be a hobo or for Mack Falls?"

"Be a Hobo, then I could scare people! Last but not least Sonny would you rather eat two raw onions or eat non cooked pasta? ***Say hi to your sister for me and you know who you are***

"Eat non cooked pasta, put a little seasoning and it will taste just fine! Since I was last that means game over! Since it is three in the morning I think we need to go beddy bye! So if you want to sleep feel free to sleep in my dressing room for girls and Nico's for boys. If you don't want sleep because you don't care about beauty rest *cough* Tawni, Marta, and Portlyn you can stay in the prop house. Now GO!"

"Not so fast, everyone sit!" A shadow formed towards the door.

"Evil!" Zora shouted. That could only mean one thing…

"Why hello there! Oh I see new people, I'm Dakota, Mr. Condor's daughter, so be nice and we will get along just fine! Anyway, I came here to say congrats to Sally for landing a roll in a movie, so she will leave tomorrow morning, and we have a guest coming in a few minutes, and she will stay the whole weekend with us."

Yeah! A new person, and it's a celebrity I wonder who it is!

A person walks through the door…

**TEE HEE CLIFF HANGER! NOW YOU HAVE TO KEEP READING! Before you start asking they are spending a weekend in Stage 3 so the story isn't ending anytime soon! I am going to Kansas on Sunday so I wont write but it will be up by August 22****nd**** I promise! I love you guys!**

**Evann 3 **


	6. You Sleeptalk? That's hawt!

**Heyyy guys its Evann! I just got back yesterday night so you better like this chapter or else I will come after you! Just kidding! You guys are still the awesomest! Some people comment on every chapter to say how great this story is and it makes me feel very Sonny. I saw Vampires Suck and it was very inappropriate for people under 12. Well it depends on your mature level. School starts on Monday, but I will do my best to update for you.**

**Anyways shout out to Channyfan98 who gave me an awesome suggestion and I had to use it! I will acknowledge you when I get to that part. Thanks so much and enjoy!**

**Me: Oh Sonny!**

**Sonny: Oh my Gawd you don't own swac or Demi!**

**Me: All I wanted to do was say hi! GOSH!  
**

_Previously on Sleepovers, Sleepwalking, Sleep talking, _**(imagine it the same way they do it on Jonas L.A.)**

"_Why hello there! Oh I see new people, I'm Dakota, Mr. Condor's daughter, so be nice and we will get along just fine! Anyway, I came here to say congrats to Sally for landing a roll in a movie, so she will leave tomorrow morning, and we have a guest coming in a few minutes, and she will stay the whole weekend with us."_

_Yeah! A new person, and it's a celebrity I wonder who it is!_

_A person walks through the door…_

"Mackenzie Falls and So Random, did you miss me?" It's Selena Gomez, the relationship wizard, I slowly turned my head towards Chad, and he was staring back at me in shock. Tawni looked ecstatic, she was happy that she was here! While Kelly was star struck, she was pointing and hitting Zora while Zora was trying to hide the fact that she was star struck as well.

"Oh I forgot something! I also brought a close friend of mine." Selena said while Zac Efron walked through the door. **(Thanks Channyfan98) **Chad's face went from shock to anger. I forgot about this big rivalry between those two. This weekend just got a lot more interesting.

"Well now that you met our guests I am going to make the maid color for me." Dakota left the room leaving us all to mingle in the Prop house. I got up so I could reestablish our sleeping arrangements.

"It's so great to have you Selena and Zac, and congrats on your role Sally. We will miss you. Anyway like I said before since it is three in the morning I think we need to go beddy bye! So if you want to sleep feel free to sleep in my dressing room for girls and Nico's for boys. If you don't want sleep because you don't care about beauty rest *cough* Tawni, Marta, and Portlyn you can stay in the prop house."

"But before Sonny tells us to get to out places I would like to say something. Nick was Selena's biggest fan before he made it right with Miley. Now Selena is going round and round in a year with no rain! Which by the way Selena I love Round and Round! Now if you don't mind I would like to visit Tawni Town with some friends."

Everyone was very confused, and Selena was red when Tawni said Nick's name. So she decided to tag along with us. When we got to our dressing room dressing room we heard Chad talking to Devon about how if they go to the Mackenzie Falls set he can tell Zac that he is banned. I giggled.

"Selena can I ask you one itsy bitsy question?" I asked

"Yea, sure!"

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?" I yelled

"Because, one of the people in this room invited me to be here." Selena replied

"Zora?"

"Nope it wasn't me, I am as shocked as you are."

"Kelly?"

"I still can't believe that I am in the same room with her! Plus I would kill for her cell phone number."

"So that means it had to be Tawni! My own best friend brings the relationship wizard back, and Zac Efron, but knowing Tawni she probably has a plan so everyone listen up! Operation Channy is now under way with Selena Gomez."

"HA! I knew you liked him! I should be a matchmaker."

"Now you all know that I wouldn't have called Selena and Zac if things were going to be easy! So here is my plan… got it? Good now lets move out!" Tawni whispered.

I went back to the prop house to see who didn't want to go to sleep. Sure enough Tawni, Marta, Sally, and Portlyn were in my dressing room, and Ferguson, Devon, and Zac were in Nico's dressing room. So that only left Me, Chad, Nico, Grady, Jake, Zora, Kelly, and Selena to do some crazy stuff.

When I got there I took my sleeping bag and sprawled it out on the floor, Selena sat on one side, and Chad was on the other. Zora, Kelly, and Jake decided they were going to sleep in the vents. Zora better tell me everything that happened up there. Nico and Grady found a corner, and started playing with their DSI. They said something about wifi on there thing and that they can talk to each other through that even though they are 4 inches away from each other! Since everyone was gone but Chad, Selena, and I we decided to put our sleeping bags in a triangle. Chad was still confused about why Selena and Zac were here.

"So Selena why are you here and why did you bring freaking ZAC EFRON?" Chad whisper yelled.

"Who cares why he is here he's hot!" I replied to see Chad's face. I saw jealousy, and he blushed just a little.

"Isn't he still dating Vanessa?" Chad asked.

"Nope they are calling quits for a few weeks, and next thing you know they will be back together." Selena replied

"Not if I get to him first!" Selena and I started laughing, while Chad was getting annoyed. Operation make Chad jealous is working. Have I told Tawni I love her lately because if not I really need to.

"Shouldn't we go to sleep? The caterers are coming in the morning with our breakfast, and I want to get my rest. Goodnight!" Chad said while turning to face me. I was going to have a little fun before I went to sleep.

"Goodnight Chad, sweet dreams." I whispered in his ear then put my face right in front of his. He shivered, and his face turned a deep shade of red.

"Night." He said it really quickly, and turned his head to the other side. I could've sworn he said stupid cute, but who knows what he said. After a few minutes Chad was sleep, and he was a deep sleeper I might add. So Selena and I started talking.

"Chad was so jealous! It was so funny to see how he reacted when you whispered in his ear, and he turned red. It was sweet! Wow, he must really like you." Selena said

"Well maybe he does like me! Was it me or did he say stupid cute?" I asked I was still confused.

"Oh. It was him; I'm telling you he's got it bad! You can ask one of his cast mates! In one of his love scenes with Chasity instead of saying I love you Chloe, he said you name, and tried to cover it up by saying he loves sunny weather."

Now it was my turn to turn a deep shade of red. See Chad I hope you are happy, do you see what you are doing to me! After seconds of silence I heard someone say my name.

"What did you say Selena?"

"Umm I didn't say anything." We looked at each other, and then saw Chad tossing and turning saying my name. Dreaming about me Cooper? It's just like when he guest starred; I wonder what's happening in his dream. Selena was interested in what he was saying.

"Sonny, don't go. I need you here. Why do you even like Zac? He is not as cool as me, doesn't have a popular drama, and he doesn't have hair like me." Chad muttered.

Even in his sleep, he is still conceited, but this time in a sweet way. Maybe I was leaving to go back to Wisconsin or I was going to run off with Zac. Selena was smiling from ear to ear, with an "I told you" look on her face.

"Chad, why do you want me to stay here with you?" I answered to see if he would either wake up or answer me.

"I want you to stay because I would miss your smile, and annoying you." He replied

"Is that the only reason?" I asked

"No I love…" After that he went back asleep. OH MY GOSH! This close! Looks like I sleepwalk and he sleep talks. That was so sweet. Selena was satisfied, and fell asleep. Then I was left to think about all these different things.

The first thing I know is that he won't let me leave Hollywood, but why? Selena said that he loved me on set, but maybe it was because it was after our arguments, and he was just thinking about me.

Then again what about all the nice things he has done for me. The dance at the prom which by the way was the best dance ever! Eric, even though he says he wanted to try on the beard we all know he cares. Gassie's funeral, even though he tried to make a movie it was still nice. Trying to help me up when I was acting like I was hurt.

Also there is the way he looks at me. I feel really special around him. Chad's new haircut is so hot! I just want to run mi fingers through his hair, but that would be a little weird. Wow I think of Chad a lot. You know what I need to go to bed, I am a little tired. I heard something smash in the vent, I wonder what they are doing up there.

I wonder how Zora is doing! She is probably firting with him in her own special way. Well its about five, I need to go to sleep. Until tomorrow!

_Coming Soon:_

"_So what are we doing?"_

"_Who would you want to kiss and why?"_

_Zora, is in the spotlight!_

_**Next **_** time it is going to be the same chapter except in Zora's point of view so you can know what happens in the vents with Zora, Kelly, and Jake. REVIEW! I also need sleepover games that I can use so PM me or REVIEW! LOVE YOU!**

**Evann**


	7. Zora and Kelly's wild Adventure

**Heyy are you ready to hear about how much I love my reviewers? Because I really do love you guys, with all my heart. The compliments, the Private Messages, and the ideas have really made this an easier story to write, and the easier it is the better I write. School is in session so I may not update as frequent but I promise you will not wait more than 2 weeks!**

**Channyfan98 has done it again! She gave me about 8 or 9 games and explained how the game was played. Some I haven't even heard of! Thank you so much! Now I have my own sleepover games to play in life and the story! I will definitely use these games in upcoming chapters.**

**This chapter is the same as last chapter except it is in Zora's point of view. Now you can figure out what was going on in those vents! Enjoy! I dedicate this to Channyfan98, KellyNelly123, and my dog Jake. Love you guys!**

After I saw everyone who was left in the prop house I knew it was time to go! Nico and Grady where going to stay to themselves, and Selena and Sonny were going to make Chad jealous, so it was just Jake, Kelly, and I. Ever since Kelly came she has been my best friend! We talk about a lot of things like sports, other celebrities, and boys, but I have only one guy that I always talk about, and that's Jake. Kelly has been a great friend too. When I space out around Jake she pulls the attention away from me, and starts another conversation. Then I get time to pull myself back to Earth. I hope Marshall will ask her to stay on the show.

Since Selena and Sonny had a plan to fulfill I decided to take my bestie and my soon to be boyfriend up to my favorite place in the studio… the vents.

"It's getting really boring in here, so let's blow this Popsicle stand!" I whispered.

"But where will we go? We can't go outside of stage three." Jake replied.

"Don't worry we will be in Stage three, I just hope you like crawling!" Kelly laughed as she ran up the slide, and unscrewed the vent opening, and started crawling in.

"We are going in the vents? Isn't that dangerous?" He asked

"Trust me I won't let anything happen to you, and besides you get to see my dressing room. So come on!" I grabbed his hand and started leading him towards the entrance. Jake was looking at our hands the whole time, and my heart started beating faster.

I crawled in first, and he followed me towards my room. To me it was a little uncomfortable because my butt was in his face. I should've let him go first! Anyway when we got there I opened the door, stepped down, and stretched. I didn't want to stay in a crawling position so I hired some people to make the vent like a normal dressing room. If you look under my poster of So Random you will see a red button that will turn my room into a spy's dream. I have night goggles, black suits; a lime green dress and a sky blue dress just in case I need to impress someone and some tuxes just in case a guy is coming with me. The only person that knows about the button is Kelly, and she swore she wouldn't press it unless an emergency. Jake sees a dressing room like Sonny's; her dressing room was my inspiration.

"Wow!" Jake said as he stepped down. "Wait isn't that our chocolate fountain?" Jake asked. I forgot he was on Mackenzie Falls.

"Maybe it is, maybe it isn't. Who knows?" I replied. Kelly took a strawberry and dipped it into the fountain.

"I could live up here!" Kelly said with her mouth full. After she swallowed we busted out laughing.

"Why don't we play a game, any suggestions?" I asked.

"What about 20 questions so we could get to know each other. Each person asks someone 10 questions so it won't take as long. Who wants to start?" Kelly asked.

'I have a hard one, if you had to kiss anybody here who would it be and why." I asked.

"Ferguson, he may have an ugly name, but he is hot!" Kelly replied

"Zora, because she is one person I feel comfortable around, and I know it wouldn't be weird." Jake replied

"Jake, because him and Kelly are the people I feel comfortable with, and I like people with green eyes." Opps that one slipped! I glanced over to Kelly seeing if she could get me out of this slip up, but she had nothing.

"Really, because I like people with hazel eyes." Jake replied. OH MY GOSH I HAVE HAZEL EYES. Inside my mind I was freaking out, but what I did do is look at the floor, and giggled. There were a few seconds of awkward silence, until Kelly saved me again!

"I am so glad we like each other's eyes, but can we play another game I'm a little bored." I smiled and looked at Kelly; maybe we should play another game. I know exactly what to play!

I ran up to Jake and Kelly, and smacked them in the back of their heads with a pillow. They turned around slowly, and glared at me. I know what is happening next. WHAM! Oh they did not just hit me with a pillow. We continued hitting each other with pillows until Jake picked up my Camp Rock Pillow.

"NO NOT MY CAMP ROCK PILLOW I SLEEP WITH IT EVERY NIGHT AND IT HAS A HOLE IN IT! PUT IT DOWN OR ELSE!" I screamed. **(True story if you mess with my CR pillow I will destroy you!) **Jake was a little startled by my scream.

"What are you going to do about it?" He said while waving the pillow in my face.

I snatched it away from him, carefully put it on the ground, and tackled him. He was laughing really hard, but when he saw me charge he let out an "Uh Oh" and we were on the ground rolling around while laughing. Kelly on the other hand sat in a chair, cracked a soda, put a straw in it, and watched like we were some kind of action movie.

When we got tired we stopped. Jake and I were both laughing as hard as we could, and Kelly was laughing so hard she spit out the Sunkist in her mouth. Then we both realized we were on top of each other. Wow way to pull a Sonny and Chad moment. He noticed it too and we both blushed.

"Um you two can get off of each other now!" Kelly said in between laughs. We got up and brushed ourselves off. Then awkward silence I looked at Kelly and she shot me a look that said "do I have to do everything?" I smiled and shook my head yes.

"I have a great idea! Why don't we play Newspaper article! One person starts with a headline then whatever the last word that person says you have to use as your beginning. I'll start. School closes due to lack of interest." Kelly says

"Interesting people eat squirrels." Jake replies

"Squirrels murder kids at park." I say

"Parks close due to swine flu." Kelly yells

"Flu kills 500 people in New York!" Jake screamed

"York candy bars are really poison." I screamed even louder

"Poison turn out to be good for your body!" Kelly whispers

"Bodies are turning into rubber because of sugar." Jake says

"Sugar helps deaf people get there hearing back." I reply

"I AM SOOO SLEEPY!" Kelly yells. She was right it was about 6 o clock in the morning and the caterers are coming in the morning and I am getting a little tired.

"Yea I'm tired too let's get some sleep." I replied. Kelly took the couch and Jake and I slept on the floor next to each other. "Good Night guys!"

"Goodnight!" Jake and Kelly said in unison.

We have a long ways until this sleepover is done, we still have Saturday, and we leave Sunday night. I don't want this to ever end. Sonny can do some pretty stupid things, but I think this one was her best idea yet! Remind me to thank her after this weekend is done. Well time for me to go to bed. See Ya in the morning!

_Coming Soon to a computer screen near you:_

"_Snuggle Bug, what the heck is that?"_

"_So you and Jake anything happening"_

"_ZAC WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"_

"_Selena quit going round and round!"_

**Heyy guys! I really hope you read my author notes at the beginning and at the end of the chapter! So if you didn't notice or you didn't read my author's note this portion was in Zora's point of view. I know it wasn't as long as the other ones but I have much more planned in the future! What! Evann is thinking about a sequel? GASP! Anyway thanks for all the support! **

**With lots of love**

**Evann**


	8. HELP!

Heyy its Evann I know you were waiting for a chapter but 8th grade honors science is killing me! So I need your help! If you want a chapter to come up soon I need high school level science fair projects if you could give me a link to it I would be so grateful**! Plus if I do find one I like I will upload 2 chapters in one day!** So PLEASE HELP! LOVE YOU!

Evann


	9. BREAKFAST TIME

**OKAY GUYS PUT YOUR GUNS DOWN! KELLY, DO NOT THROW THAT SHOE AT MY HEAD! I know you are ready to kill me but 8****th**** grade is eating me up! Now I always tell you something that has happened in between chapters I went to go to the Demi Lovato Jonas Brothers concert and it was amazing! I cried when Demi came out I was freaking out that badly! This is Kellie (Evann's best friend) I just wanted to say that Evann is an amazing writer, but I am better! Jk… LOVE YOU (: **

**I WANT EVERYONE TO THANK KellyNelly123 because she bugged me about another chapter so much that I had to write it soon.**

**Also ChannyFan98 I am never sick of you! You help me with a lot of things in this story!**

**ZoraChannyTwilight4eva I love you! You are amazing!**

**Thanks for every suggestion for science fair I didn't use any of the ideas but my teacher helped me find one. So this chapter is for everyone who helped me in my time of need. By the way it is back to Sonny's point of view.**

**Sonny: Evann guess what?**

**Me: What?**

**Sonny: You don't own me!**

**Me: You are worse than Chad!**

**Sonny: DON'T EVEN MENTION HIM!  
Me: You so like him…**

_I was in my dressing room going through my songs. The pillow was almost overflowed. I really need to make another one. Then I found a song that I wrote called Stop the World, that song was my all time favorite. I wrote it about Chad one night when I was bored. The door opened just a little bit._

_ "Knock Knock?"_

_ "Hey, Chad what are you doing here?" I casually said while cramming the song back in the pillow before he could see it._

_ "What's that?" He asked. Guess I was wrong, he could see it!_

_ "Just a song I wrote." I replied hoping he wouldn't ask to see it._

_ "Can I read it?" I looked into his eyes which was a bad idea. All of a sudden I got really shy._

_ "I don't know..."_

_ "Oh come on, it won't be bad if you wrote it." Okay he won. I handed him the song. He skimmed over it and smiled._

_ "This is really good! I love the part where it says, "I never want to take that final look, I'm tearing out the page won't close the book." I think that was amazing." Chad complimented it. Wow! If only he knew._

_ "Thanks!" I stared down at my song pillow while Chad kept staring at me._

_ "Anybody inspire you to the write the song?" He asked. Uh oh! Then I did the stupidest thing ever and look into his pool of sparkly blue eyes, and melted inside._

_ "It was actually inspired by you." I clamped my hand over my mouth, and looked down. Something about his eyes wanted me to tell him everything. I could tell he was a little taken back by that then he grinned. Great! He will probably make fun of me until So Random gets cancelled._

_ "Really? Well in that case I like it even more." Then he tilted my head up and took my hand from over my mouth. He leaned in and I leaned as well then our lips touched and I was going crazy inside. Then when we were trying to deepen the kiss Chad vanished._

_ "Sonny, Sonny, wake up!"_

_ "Sonny, wake up!"_

"I'm not snoring!" I shouted. It was just Selena hovering over me, that whole incident was a dream. I took a deep breath and sighed, that dream was so realistic! If only it was true.

"So Sonny, dreaming about Chad again?" Selena asked. How could she ask that when Chad was in the room! I turned to where Chad was sleeping last night, and saw that his sleeping bag was empty.

"How did you know?" I looked up at her with scary eyes. Was I sleep talking like Chad did last night? What if Chad heard me? Oh my Gosh! Selena must have seen the look on my face, and put her hand on my shoulder.

"You weren't sleep talking, but you were singing Stop the World. Isn't that song you wrote about Chad? Wow, I think it is very amusing when you get a free concert while the singer is sleep." Selena looked very amused; I hope she was glad she made me blush.

We walked to the cafeteria together fully dressed. I wore a purple cardigan with a blue floral top with a black belt across my waste, skinny jeans, and some heels. I felt amazing! Selena stole the seat next to Tawni, so the only seat left was next to Chad. Looks like I will be starting my day out nice.

"So Chad did you sleep well?" I asked wondering if he'd tell me the dream about me.

"It was weird I hade a dream that you…" He stopped and had a vacant look in his face. I guess he just realized who he was talking to.

"What did I do?" I gazed at him with my signature puppy dog face.

"You were… eaten by a dragon poor Sonny. Hey look there's biscuits!" He turned around snatched a biscuit from Devon's hand and stuffed it in his mouth.

"So how did you guys sleep last night?" I asked, I really wanted to hear what Zora had to say, because all I heard was laughing, people slamming into walls, and things thrown on the floor. I'm still very tired after s long night of banging. A chorus of goods and yes came out of the group mumbling. They are so boring.

After we were done eating our breakfast we had a club meeting at our dressing room. Zora had an unusual smile on her face, so now I know something went on between her and Jake.

"So Zora and Kelly, what happened in the vents last night?" Tawni beat me to the question.

"It was so much fun! We played pillow fights, I tackled him, and he said if he had to kiss anyone it would be me!" Zora was completely over excited. Kelly just stared at her the first few minutes of her giggle attack then she joined in as well. Wow. I bet Zora is very happy to have Kelly as a friend.

"Well that's great! Anyway I'm going to hang out in my dressing room…"

"Ohh! Can we come with?" Kelly asked with pleading eyes

"Not this time I just want to be alone for a few minutes." I replied. Zora nodded and dragged Kelly towards the vents. I have a feeling that Kelly will get to come with me after all.

I walked down the hall and entered on Tawni's side of the dressing room, grabbed my song pillow, and plopped down on Tawn's couch. I grabbed my guitar and strummed the strings. Every time I just want to cool down I always either write a song or sing a song already made. When I strummed a cord and then another cord together it was a perfect song! It also goes great with the lyrics I wrote a few days ago.

_I'm standing in the center of the room_

_I'm watching boys follow girl's perfume_

_All is as it should be I assume_

_Except for the distance between me and you _

_You're standing as a flower on a wall_

_The room is still but were about to fall_

_And all the names that bought us here_

_Simply fade away_

_Who you are is falling over me_

_Who you are is everything I need_

_I'm hoping I'm waiting I'm praying you are the one_

_I'm hoping I'm waiting I'm praying you are the one_

"Bravo Munroe, looks like you can sing, act, and write her own music pretty impressive!" Chad said while walking through the door. This time he doesn't even knock looks like this is my lucky day! He took the seat next to me, and smiled. Oh my gosh, I think I'm going to freak out!

"Yea, I wrote it last week it didn't take long, but after I strummed the guitar a few times it just sounded right. So Chad has anyone told you that you sleep talk?" I grinned and stared at him.

"Was I sleep talking last night?"

"Yep!" I said by popping the "P." Chad turned bright red, he probably figured out that the dream was about me.

"Oh well what did I say?" Chad said with his eyes completely avoiding mine.

"Well you said that I was leaving, and you didn't want me to go to wherever I was going. Also you said that you would miss annoying me, and my smile." I glanced at Chad who was still looking at the ground.

"Are you sure Selena didn't say that, because like you said you can be Selena Gomez's Bff."

"Nope, it was you… what happened in your dream anyway?"

"Promise not to laugh?" He looked at me straight in the eyes.

"I, Sonny Munroe, will not laugh while Chad is telling me about his dream." I stared back into his eyes asking him to continue with the story.

"Well you were in your dressing room packing your things, and since I was walking pass your room I decided to bother you like I always do. Then I say you packing, and asked why, and you said that you were moving to New Zealand to shoot a movie with Zac Efron. Also you told me how much you liked him and blah blah blah. After that, I tried to talk you out of it, and guess you heard what I said due to the sleep talking."

"Oh well I have great news for you. I am going to stay right where I am at Condors studios, stage 3." I replied by giggling.

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"So are we good?" I stepped closer to him.

"We are so good!" Chad stepped in as well. Then we got closer and closer until our noses were touching.

"So what's going on in here?" Zora shouted from the vents.

"Gosh Zora, way to ruin a moment!" Kelly exclaimed from the other vent door.

"Well, I got to go see you when the game starts." Chad walked out the door and left me sitting on the couch alone.

My face was red, and I don't know if it was because I almost kissed Chad, or that I was boiling mad that Zora interrupted my almost kiss with Chad. I am going to kill her…

Coming Soon

_"Snuggle Bug, what the heck is that?"_

_"So you and Jake anything happening"_

_"ZAC WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"_

_"Selena quit going round and round!"_

**Hahaha! You thought that Sonny and Chad were going to kiss but they are not! Well not yet anyway… Sorry with the delay school is killing me! I would rather write all day but to bad I cant! Luv you and REVIEW PEOPLES I WANT 100 REVIEWS SOON!**

**Evann**


	10. Snuggle Bud equals Drama!

**Guess what guys science fair is done! I know it ended like in the end of November, but I guess I just took a big break without telling you guys! And it's ok if your mad because it kills me when I read a good fanfic and the won't update. I've become a thing I swore to destroy. If any of you caught what I just said is from Star Wars Episode 3 well than I love you even more than I already do! I LOVE STAR WARS! And since I know some of you are like what the heck! BUT DO NOT JUDGE TILL YOU SEE ALL 6 OF THE MOVIES! **

**If any of y'all are interested I am going to write a story about Han and Leia. If you don't know who they are go on YouTube and look up 10 Favorite Han and Leia Moments click it and enjoy! Then review or message me about what you think It would make a certain author really happy AND however many reviews I get about the video or star wars and if its not from the video give me your favorite scene from the original or prequel I will enter in your dialogue in the next chapter because of my recent obsession they are going to watch star wars! AND HAPPY NEW YEARS! BTW this chapter is in Sonny's view, Zora's and Jake's interesting huh?**

"ZORA AND KELLY GET DOWN HERE SO WE CAN PLAY THE GAME!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. This game spells out revenge, the name is so sinister so evil that she might turn tomato red after we are done. The name of this game from the dark side is called Snuggle Bug. I know what your thinking how can an innocent game like this embarrass somebody? Well it's simple really, when Zora has a crush she likes to keep her distance and admire from a far. Not really into the meety meety and the greety greety or up close and personal. With this game she is going to be very personal with a certain person I like to call Jake.

"OH MY GODH SELENA QUIT GOING ROUND AND ROUND WITH MY COCO MOCO COCO!" **(Ironically Round and Round started playing from my IPod)** Selena burst through the door and Tawni a few steps behind her. I love it when people mess with Tawni, I love her and all but you should really see her face.

"NEVER TAWN!" Selena held the Coco Moco Coco over the couch, Tawni lunged for it, and fell face first on the floor.

"Guys stop it! Selena give the Coco Moco Coco to Tawni. Good now lets get in there so we can play our game. MWAHAHAHA!" I started walking over to the prop house when I heard the guys having a meeting in Nico and Grady's dressing room.

"So Jake I heard you have a crush on Zora. Why are you crushing on a random! No offense Nico and Grady." I know that voice anywhere; it was Chad teasing Jake about Zora. Dang the guys do exactly what we do to Zora.

"You can't talk about not liking a random! What about Sonny huh? We all know that you like her. Plus I think she is the only person who can't hear you when you say and I quote 'stupid cute" Chad just got burned by a kid! Wait, what he says what. I glanced at Chad who was blushed just a little, and I could feel my cheeks getting red too. Then I realized that it was time to start my revenge. I pulled myself together, and peak my head through the door frame.

"Hey guys we are starting the game in like three minutes so if y'all could make your way to the prop house. Thank you!" They just sat there and stared at me. "DID YOU HEAR ME? GET IN THE PROP HOUSE NOW!" Soon they were falling on the ground to get to the prop house. I started skipping into the prop house to see everyone getting along! Randoms talking to the Falls, it was beautiful! They don't notice it but they are all friends now!

"Ok guys we are going to play a game called Snuggle Bug one person is the Snuggle Bug I am going to put slips of paper into a bowl all blank except for the one that has the SB on it. Whoever picks the SB is the Snuggle Bug. All of us will be in the same room with the lights off throughout the prop house. Then the "Snuggle Bug" gets to go and find a hiding place. People roam throughout the prop house and ask other players, Are you the Snuggle Bug? If the answer is "No", then they keep searching. If the answer is "Yes", then the person has to snuggle up to the SB. The last person to find the SB is the loser. Got it? Good! Now I have the bucket all set up so lets take a minute to find the snuggle bug."

I Picked up my slip and it was white, and luckily I could tell that Jake got the snuggle bug slip. Phase one is complete, now to talk Zora into being the first one to find him. When I walked over to Zora she was talking to Kelly as usual! Kelly was telling Zora to start talking to Jake, but as I said before she doesn't like doing that.

"So Zora I heard that there was going to be a trophy for the first person that snuggles up to the snuggle bug. It's going to be big!"

"Big huh, well then I want it. I could add it to my trophy case! I'm gonna find the snuggle buddy easily because I know every hiding spot in this prop house, sorry Kelly every girl for herself." Zora looked completely excited, but she won't be for long when she finds out who the snuggle buddy is.

"Oh I understand! Good luck buddy!" Kelly winked and smiled at me. Did I mention she is apart of the plan too? Opps must've forgotten.

"Ok Nico can you turn the lights off, and snuggle bug go hide. Now start asking people if they are the snuggle bug remember if they say no move on if yes snuggle up really close to each other. Ready? GO!"

**Zora's Part of View**

I want that trophy so bad that it's not even funny! I need more trophies is my case! I started looking in the places I would hide. First I looked in the vents, nothing. Second, the sercoughagus but I found nothing! Then I crouched down under the bar area near our fridge and started feeling around. I couldn't see a thing in the dark! My hand felt something hard, slowly my fingers crept up its hard figure, and confusion was plastered all over my face. What was this thing? Then a cell phone light lit the place up, and I found out that Jake was the hard figure! I looked down and noticed that my hands were still on his chest, and I looked up to see Jake in front of me. He glanced down at my hands with a dazed look. I yanked my hands behind my back, my cheeks were stained red. I guess Jake was still in shock because he was just staring at me.

"So are you the snuggle bug?" I asked breaking the silence between us.

"What? Oh yes I am the snuggle bug." He stated

"Well what are we suppose to do now?" Oh crap this game is called snuggle bug for a freaking reason! I have to snuggle up to the snuggle bug.

"I think we are supposed to hug each other until more people find us. Nothing more than friends right?" Jake said trying to cover up his embarrassment.

"Yeah! I mean it's for the game, and you know Sonny would kill us if she found out that we sabotaged her little sleepover. Yep, because I'm all about the games." Jake noticed the sarcasm in her voice, and started to chuckle.

"So Zora, want to play a game while we wait?" Jake wanted to at least and try to get know her better.

"Sure what game?" Zora questioned.

"Well we could just ask each other random questions, I'll go first. What was your first acting job?"

"When I was five I was in a cheese it commercial. It was the funniest thing I have ever done, my most successful prank. The director was always treating me like I was a baby, so I got my revenge by spiting out the cheese its in his face, and filled his car with his precious square bits of cheese! Ok my question for you, who was your first kiss and a kiss during filming an episode of the Falls doesn't count." Zora said

"Actually I haven't had my first kiss yet. What about you Zora? Have you kissed anybody before?" Jake confessed

"We have a lot in common because I haven't kissed a guy yet. There is this guy that I would really want to kiss, but I don't want to surprise him. Even though I don't act like a girly girl the one thing about me that is girlish is that I want to have my first kiss with someone I really like. You know? Anyway I am very tomboyish and I like to do all the same things guys like to do especially pranks! We should pull one on Chad together! It would be so cool; we could die his hair pink. I never really liked guys with blue eyes, I don't know what Sonny sees in them. Green eyes on guys are so cute. Wait did I just say that out loud? Heh heh heh…"

OH MY GOSH I RAMBLE WHEN I GET NERVOUS! Then I realized his finger was over my mouth, and I felt all the heat from my body come to my cheeks. I looked into his beautiful green and lost myself in them. Now I know how Sonny feels when she looks in Chad's eyes.

"Time for talking is over," he leaned in, and I followed, but instead of kissing me he whispered, "Because so random is on, it's my favorite show." I was red, really red and I don't know if it was how close and how badly I wanted to kiss him or that he played me. He probably didn't know that, but he hurt me. He was over there laughing.

"Oh my gosh Zora you should've seen your face!" He managed to say while laughing his heart out.

"Yea, I bet it was really funny. No trophy is worth this, I quit!" That's when I ran to the nearest vent entrance and crawled in.

**Jake's POV**

Ok what just happened? She just ran off to the vents to hide. I wanted to kiss her, I mean I REALLY wanted to kiss her, but I chickened out! She was talking about how she thinks that green eyes on guys are cute, and I have green eyes. This time she looked hurt, like I did something wrong. Ever since this game forced us to be close to each other, I felt like she liked me so I wanted to kiss her. When I leaned in her face turned that cute red that it always turns when she gets close to me. I thought I could do it, but I can't I am way to scared.

Then, after I started laughing her face turned a new red, a red that I have never seen before. She looked embarrassed, no wonder she ran off so fast, but there was also anger in her face. I hope I didn't completely ruin my chance with Zora. I better find out where Sonny is so I can stop the game, and find Zora. Luckily Sonny was just around the corner.

"Hey Sonny I have to tell you something, but first you have to call off the game?" I asked.

"Yea sure, hey everybody games over! The snuggle bug was Jake yadda yadda yadda now everyone has about two hours until the movies start, and tomorrow night's movie is Titanic!" **(I will explain later!) **

She cleared the room really quickly; everyone was tired of playing this game anyway. The big group of people separated into two groups, boys and girls. This was finally my chance to get a lot of problems solved.

"So Sonny I have a huge problem! When we were playing snuggle bug Zora was the first to find me, and since everyone was taking long to find us we started to ask each other questions. Then she asked me if I ever kissed a girl, I said no, but after that she started talking really fast."

"Oh that's Zora she rambles on when she gets really nervous." Sonny said

"Well while she was rambling she said how she loved green eyes, I thought that she, I don't know, liked me! So, I put my finger on her mouth and said…"

"Time for talking is over, like I haven't heard that one before. Oh I'm sorry continue." Sonny interrupted

"Well I leaned in, she closed her eyes, I chickened out and whispered 'So Random is on it's my favorite show.' Then she turned real red and ran into the vents." I really hope she has an answer to my problem.

"Oh the answer is easy! She likes you a lot and when you didn't kiss her she probably felt stupid for feeling that way about you and ran into the vents. Now you feel bad because you should have kissed her! Gosh guys are so clueless!"

"So what do I do?" I asked hoping she had an answer other than go talk to her.

"You need to go talk to her." Great exactly what I didn't want!

"Ok, thanks Sonny for the help, but you should follow your own advice."

With that I went to the entrance that Zora and Kelly showed me, and climbed in. I crawled on my hands until I saw Zora's dressing room door cracked open. I slowly peaked my head through the door. She was on the couch with her Camp Rock pillow in her hands cuddled close to her chest. **(I told you I love my Camp Rock Pillow)** I stepped down into the room, but she still didn't hear me.

"Zora…"

**HAHAHAHA Well that is the end of chapter whatever I am on. I think chapter eight. Well I said I would explain about my new obsessions. I LOVE THE MOVIE TITANIC AND ALL STAR WARS! I mean come on Hayden Christensin and Leonardo Dicaprio are freaking hot in those movies! I cried in Titanic, and if you haven't seen any of those movies I suggest FIND A BLOCKBUSTER OR REDBOX ASAP! Oh yea I forgot to do the coming soon. **

_Coming Soon.._

"_Sonny I need to tell you something…"_

"_Are you going to tease me?"_

"_Oh my gosh you look great!"_

"_Star wars Marathon!"_

**Ok so there you go and don't forget to do my contest thing above! I WANT 100 REVIEWS! LOVE YA THANKS FOR YOUR PATIENCE!**

**Evann **


End file.
